medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Medarot 1 thread
I figured this could just serve as a place for any questions anyone may have. What's the highest rank that a medal can get? -Shadow Phantom 23:36, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Good idea! I don't know about your question though...--SoujiroElric 23:50, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well I thought, after asking a ton of questions and starting a new thread for each, that it would be easier to condense them all in by game. Also, when playing Medarot Parts Collection 2 (the second one they made for Medarot 1) I ended up fighting Paddy and she used a Head Scissors, but it was named Rokusho. When can you ever see the default names for Metal Beetle and Head Scissors? Also, Kimbles' scans of Medarot 1 Kabuto Version refer to Metal Beetle as Metabee. This is all getting confusing. -Shadow Phantom 21:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Refer here. Basically, Metal Beetle and Metabee (and Head Scissors and Rokusho) are the same Medarot, and the KBT-0 and KBT-1 distinction only exists in the games to separate Hikaru and Ikki's Medarots when they appear in the same game (since they have different stats). Officially, both are named "Metal beetle", with Hikaru's usually spelled in hiragana, which is impossible to carry over into english. :/ Both of them are nicknamed Metabee, and there are a few other Metabees in-universe (like Kasumi's in the Navi manga), because Hikaru's was supposedly world-famous and kids in the Medarot world are really unoriginal... On the wiki we arbitrarily decided to call KBT-0 Metal Beetle and KBT-1 Metabee to keep them straight. Sorry if it's confusing. >_< ~ Kimbles 06:24, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Hm. In Medarot Parts Collection 2 this morning I went against Hikaru and his Metabee was called Metal Beetle. He had three of them, I won by luck honestly although I should've won a long time ago in my first match with him. Anyways. Now I'm up against a guy with three Red Matador and he has a part like a mixture of Megaphant's arm and Haniwa Golem's arm, it makes all attacks target it AND then just cancels the attack. How can I possibly win this match? And a format question: every time I indent and save the page it aligns it with the last post, how to I make my reply indent farther?-Shadow Phantom 20:30, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Three Red Matadors and a mixture of Megaphant and Haniwa Golem in Parts Collection 2... Try using a Magentacat to stop the Red Matadors, or maybe use a trap-shooting Medarot and support it with defense and speed. Not everything is based merely on power ;D--SoujiroElric 22:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and a question, are you using the RTF editor or the regular editor?--SoujiroElric 22:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure on the editor, it has a toolbar on top, if that helps. What I meant was that one of Red Matador's parts seemed to have a similar effect as Haniwa Golem and Megaphant combined but I ended up winning somehow and now I'm getting kicked around by three Teepee's. I think it's my medals because I haven't spent any time leveling them up, just breezing through battles one by one. I'm in the final of the three towers, I should've made a list on what order you get what parts and such for the Wiki, I didn't think about that until now. Honestly I'm getting frustrated because despite having 2/3 of the Medarots I still have yet to find my favorite, Landmotor. -Shadow Phantom 23:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Red Matador has both a regular defense part (its cape) and a perfect defense part on its head, which as you say, blocks everything and reduces it to 0 damage. Perfect defense parts are always limited-use, so the best way to deal with them is usually just to wait for it to run out. :/ ::::As a side note, it's really interesting that it says Rokusho in PC2, because seeing them as enemies is the only place you see their default names (since enemies can't nickname them specially or anything). Because of that, it's normally impossible to see what it calls Head Scissors in Medarot 1, outside of looking inside the rom. D: I just checked PC2 and it looks like their default names are Rokusho and Metal Beetle like you said, but in M1 they're actually "Head Scissors" and "Power Beetle" (パワービートル). o_O It was probably changed at some point in development and they didn't bother fixing it because it's never used in the original game. ~ Kimbles 00:07, October 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I ended up figuring that out about Red Matador. I've climbed up all 3 towers to level 20. I beat the (wolf?) guy with the Blackmail. I'm still missing the parts for Metal Beetle, Head Scissors, and Acehorn though. Anybody know where to find these? What do I do next? ::::EDIT: Actually I beat the lady and then I got the Acehorn parts. The credits started and when they were over I was in Yuuki's house, able to control him. I can go back in the computer world. Is there anyway to get Metal Beetle and Head Scissors? I don't care about Metal Beetle seeing as I just got Medarot 1 Kabuto but the other would be good. ::::-Shadow Phantom 03:40, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Forums